Brazilball
: Brasilbola|caption = BRAZIL 2018!!!! HUE HUE HUE|image = HUEHUEHUEball.png|reality = ���� Federative Republic of HUEzil Brazil ����|government = Federal presidential constitutional republic|personality = HUE Happy HUE Energetic, HUE Friendly, HUE Funny, HUE Jokester HUE Ladies man HUE Party animal HUE Soccer Lover|gender = Male|language = Portuguese S̶p̶a̶n̶i̶s̶h|type =Multiethnic |capital = Brasíliaball|religion = Roman Catholicism (mostly) Protestantism Atheism Spiritism Candomblé Umbanda Judaism Buddhism Islam|friends = Father brothers Bastard Son uncles , best friends , my guide in rebellion that asian weirdo my kebab friend and BRICS Serbiaball Secretly keeps the amazon alive|enemies = His father (sometimes) black bitch Nazi (7-1) damn zionists That guy who Rapes my brother Merkelreichtangle (MERCOSUR STRONK!) germs SEPARATISTS!!!|likes = HUE, Guarani Antarctica (Brazilian Soda), rice and beans, telenovelas (soap operas), building airplanes (I am the third-largest airplane maker after Franceball and USAball), football, racecars, MMA, Capoeira, volleyball, basketball, the actor Rodrigo Santoro, the actress Morena Baccarin, the metal band Sepultura, parties, dancing samba, Bossa Nova, The song Mas que Nada, HUE, outparties with bikini girls dancing Samba and playing Football, Yuichi Nishimura, HUE and REMOVE BEER FROM THE PREMISES HUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUE!!!, BRICS, Rainforests.|hates = Brazilian Wandering spiders, not hue hueing, Separatists, poverty, crime, favelas, germs, corruption, Nazis, rapists, Nazi, Kroos, Khedira, Schürrle, the 7 multiplying table, Angela Merkel, everything German (ESP YOU CHEATER OF FOOTBALL BR ALL DAY), 7Up (banned) and HUE removers, Dumb Peoples who think I speak Spanish |founded = September 7, 1822|status = In crisis ... our president accused of bribery|notes = |affiliation = Mercosurball BRICSbricks|intospace = Yes, I'm not Poland HUEHUEHUE!|bork = Hue Hue, Samba Samba, Soccer Soccer (Futebol)|military = The HUEilitary.|food = Feijoada|ended = Present|onlypredecessor = Brazilian Empireball|predicon = Brazilian Empire}} Brazilball '''is the largest countryball in South America, representing the whole country. It is the world's fifth largest countryball,, both by geographical area and population, with over 204 million people. It is the largest lusophone countryball in the world, and the only one in the Americas. Often its motto is changed from ''Ordem e Progresso ''(Order and Progress) to ''BR BR BR e HUE HUE HUE. ''Brazilball has a historic and friendly rivalry with Argentinaball, often HUEing and making jokes about Argentina. It is also very good in football, where it always qualified in world cup since 1930. Unfortuantly he suffers from zika virus. He has high aspirations of becoming a world power, and has invested large amounts of money on sporting events to demonstrate his incredible potential, although this has brought more problems than benefits. Brazilball is a member of the G20 (or '''Group of Twenty), a club formed by the countryballs that have the 19 largest economies plus the EUball. In fact, he has the largest economy in Latin America. Brazilball is divided into 26 statesballs, plus the Federal District. Each state has its own laws, regulations and police, similar to the USAball. The Brazilian Empireball was originally a unitary countryball, but after the republican coup d'état in 1889 the provinces of the Empire became federal states of the Republic. His national day is in September 7. His astrological sign is Virgo. Personality (aka the Tragedy of 2014) He was known for his Hyper, energetic, confident, optimistic, cheerful personality that was friendly to everyone, complemented by his athletic body that he loves to show off when dancing the national dance, the Samba. Though, he can become too happy and loud and and lose all manners to start a HUE ''party. As Brazilball is friendly to everyone, he doesn't have known enemies but if a countryball could be hostile with Brazilball, he can be a powerful opponent, for example when in January 1835, Brazil can into removings Yam. Unfortunately, everything changed in the the year 2014. Brazilball thought that 2014 was the best year of his life. A dream come true, at last. He was chosen to host, in his very own home, his most beloved game, his greatest happiness: The corruption FIFA World Cup. This made him so enthusiastic that he poured all his monies and effort to throw the greatest HUE party that he could ever imagine, inviting everyone including Colombiaball, and he best friend and favourite playmate, Germanyball. In the commotion, Colombiaball accidentally broke his back, but Brazilball being kind and too consumed by the celebration simply forgave Colombiaball. This friendliness would soon prove to be a mistake, inverting the best year of his life into his worst nightmare. Most of all, it came from who he trusted the most as his best friend and friendly rival, Germanyball. Now was the time for him to act. The perfect opportunity for what he always wanted to do. 'Sad Defeat' Ever since then, Brazilball was completely traumatized, a broken bird. What he expected as his best year has become a living Horror. All him monies and effort, lost to absolute nil. Everything, even his favourite sport, was forcibly taken away by a once-best friend who betrayed, humiliated and ravaged him in the most agonizing manner possible, and then spreading it into every corner of the globe, Now he had nothing. Him once-cheerful HUE was only nothing more than an anguished and tearful cry. Now he must now bare the burden of the great loss, the great tragedy of 2014. 'Brazilball's Greatest Revenge (or How Brazilball Got its HUE Back)' In 2016, Brazilball hosted the 31st Olympic Games in Rio de Janeiroball. On the biggest stage of them all, Brazilball made it to the final of the men's soccer tournament against none other than Germanyball in a rematch of that fateful day in the 2014 World Cup. But this time, Brazilball got his glorious revenge when Neymar scored the winning goal on penalty kicks to win the gold medal. His once-lost HUE had returned for good. Famous Brazilians include: * Getulio Vargas (former dictator of Brazil) * Pelé (football player) * Gisele Bündchen (model) * Alessandra Ambrosio (Victoria's Secret model) * Adriana Lima (another Victoria's Secret model) * Ronaldinho (another futbol player) * Ronaldo (football player) * Rodrigo Santoro (actor) * Paulo Coelho (writer) * Anderson Silva (MMA fighter) * Tom Jobim (pianist, singer, arranger, conductor and violinist ... creator of the song "Garota de Ipanema") * Airton Senna (Formula 1 racer, regarded as one of the greatest Formula One drivers of all time). * Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva (former president of Brazil) * Dilma Rousseff (former president of Brazil) * Michel Temer (current president of Brazil) History Brazil born as 7ball , and lived in piece unitl 1500, when motherfucking Portugalball came and showed a mirror. Brasil Loved the mirror, so he left Portugalball adopts him, and then, he turned into Portuguese Brazilball. Invasions! Spanish Empireball saw everything and started trying to negotiate with Portugalball to get Brazil's guard. However, Portugalball denied, and a tension started between the two iberian brothers. A War was just a matter of time .... But, the two brothers signed a treaty, and Brasiball's Clay was divided in Portuguese and Spanish control. Meanwhile, in Europe, Netherlandsball was poor and did not have any colony, so he dicided to invade Brazilball's clay and take to himself, Portugalball got pissed, and crushed the Dutch and kicked him out of South America, Franceball also tried to invade Brazilball, and Portugal crushed him too, Portugal bravely fight to defend biggest son. 'Independence, or death!' In 1700, Portugalball send the Treaty to hell, and started to expand Brazilball's territories, Spainball was 0% fuck about it, and Brazil started to get even more huge ... In the mid of 1800, Franceball was raping everyone in Europe, Portugal was scared about this, so he fleed to his son's clay, and turned him a part of the Portuguese Empire. However, Brazilball was inspired by the colonies rebelling agaisnt their fathers, so he decided a plan to rape his father and become a fully independent country. In Setember 7 of 1822, Brazilball raped his father and kicked him of his clay and becamed Brazilian Empireball. Imperial Days In his early days as a independent country, Brazilball was already of stronk, raping a lot of neighbors sunch as Argentinaball and his rebel son Uruguayball (A.K.A Cisplatinaball ), and alot of rebelious provinces. In the mid of 1864, Paraguayball tried to invade him, Brazilball then, formed an allience with Argentinaball and Uruguayball, and together, their beated, violated, tortured and raped the dreamer Paraguayball (That for some miracle survived, but still suffer), After this, he became even more stronger, even challenging UKball to a war. He haved years of glory, and 1889, he becamed a republic. Modern Days After the proclamation of the republic, he became a more peaceful country, giving 0% to wars, only caring about HUE, in WW1 he killed some German Dolphins, in WW2 he raped Kingdom of Italyball and some Nazi Germanyballs too, in 1964 he haved a small dictatorship to kill some Communismballs in his clay. Today, Brazilball stronks in soccer, and will continue with his HUE until the end of the universe. HUEHEUEHEUEHEUEEHEUEHUEEHEUEHEU Relationships It's common to see Brazilball portrayed talking to its states and the Federal District. Brazilball is not very concerned about politics most of the time, only caring about ''HUE. Sons * Acreball - Is unnoticed by most countryballs, including That fat bitch named Brazil. Most times, Acreball will start talking while no one pays attention to it; on many comic stripes, Acreball disappears and Brazilball ignores it, like he does not exist. Also, Boliviaball may start to complain about Acreball, yet the rest of the countries won't know what he's fucking about.The reason for this is because of a Brazilian inside joke about how Acre does not exist. Long ago, Acre was partitioned between Boliviaball in the east and Peruball in the west. * Uruguayball - (Or Cisplatinaball) Is the bastard child that BrasilImperialBall had with Argentinaball. He left home in 1828 when his mother encouraged him to leave. * Rio Grande do Sulball - Is the rebel son of Brazilball. Wants to be independent along with Paranáball and SCball (Santa Catarina), his younger brothers. Became independent by a brief moment, but lost the Ragamuffin War. It is mostly depicted as gay, because of a cultural joke (rich farmers would send their sons to study abroad in Europe, where they end up getting aculturated and coming back a little 'different'). * São Pauloball - Is the richest son of Brazilball, wants to be independent also, but he didn't in 1932. Also, Have good relationships with Rio Grande do Sulball, Santa Catarinaball and Paranáball Friends * Portugalball: Father. The majority of my population is descendant of Portuguese. * Italyball: Uncle. I also have the largest Italian population outside of Italy (immigrants and their descendants). * Spainball: Aunt. I have a lot of descendants of Spanish immigrants in my clay. * Macauball: Kawaii sibling. * Uruguayball: Bastard son I had with Argentinaball (and also Rebelious State). * UKball: He is the best friend of my father. I am friend of his sons. He is also the creator of football... thank you. * Australiaball: Funny friend that have strange pets in his home. * Canadaball: The brother of Australiaball. Everybody loves him, because he is very nice with everyone. But he is very straight arrow, and because of this I prefer his brothers Australiaball and USAball. Wait... Deadpool was a Canadian? * USAball - We fought Nazis and drug lords together. We are HUEST friends since World War 2. He is also a party animal like me. But he is enemy of some members of BRICSbricks sooo maybe Neutral...HUE. To tell you the truth, I do not see any problem of being a friend of the USA, Russia, China at the same time. * Franceball: Aunt, even though you are a surrendering coward,thanks for the help with the satellite.Next time,stop surrender plox. * Mexicoball - We are friends because we both love telenovelas. I love some of his telenovelas and the El Chavo and El Chapulin Colorado series. But I still think that my telenovelas are the best of the world. We also are the biggest economies in the Latin America and we have a common enemy: Argentinaball. * Colombiaball - I like him because of Shakira songs. I also helped him in the past against the FARC (Operation Traira). We are good friends. * Chileball - Somos amigos. We have worked together as mediators in international conflicts. Once we stopped a stupid fight between Taco and Burger, that was in 1914. We are also working together to help Haiti. In 2010 he suffered an earthquake, and I sent humanitarian aid to him. And another thing ... we love making fun of Argentina HUEHUEHUE. * Japanball - He is very weird but we are good friends, I love his anime, tokusatsus and games.I have the largest Japanese population outside of Japan (immigrants and their descendants). * Lebanonball - I received immigrants from him in the late 19th century and early 20th century. I have good relations with him. Our president is of Lebanese ancestry (but we will Remove Him because he is corrupt). * Vietnamball: We both can into Hue. HUE IS OURS ! ''' *Any BRICS memberballs: Yuo are of great economy friends! * Bruneiball - Our name is BR. Gib oil plox * Angolaball- Crazy Brother * Mozambiqueball - Violent Brother * Guinea-Bissauball - Beggar Brother *Sao Tome and Principeball - A Brother, I think HUEHUEHUE *Cape Verdeball - Cute brother. * Serbiaball-We are good friends he may seem a bit too angry but hes ok when you get to know him. He loves our guaraná (Brazilian energy drink). Enemies * Germonieball: '''REMOVE BEIR!!!!!!! 2014 WORST YEAR OF MY LIFE! REMOVE MERKEL! VOU DEIXAR UM OCO NESSE RABO! YOU SUCK!!! but gib car and attend parties plox. * Israelcube: Due to joke about the result of the match Brazil vs. Germany in the World Cup. Also is of Public insult (Israelcube called Brazilball "diplomatic dwarf"). * Dominican Republicball: STOP RAMBLING ABOUT THE POWER PACK!!!!!!!!!!!! * Indonesiaball: Old Enemy. STOP RAPING MY BROTHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * Argentinaball: (Male version) 1852 BEST YEAR OF MY LIFE! HUEHUEHUE Yuo are so arrogant, pridefull and egocentric that yuo do not win new titles in futebol since the 90s. Yuo need to be more funny and humble... like me HUEHUEHUE. (Female version) I fathered Uruguay with her. BTW did you know our former presidents were female? We can also into female leadership. ** French Guianaball: Ãoxluss! * EUball: YOU ARE STELAING MUNIES FROM MY FATHER!! TU TÁ DI ZOERA COM MEU PAI? *All type of germs (for example Zika vírus). *And all other HUE removers. * Venezuelaball: FILHO DA PUTA, GOLPISTA É O TEU CÚ VIADO How to draw Drawing a Brazilball is very simple. After drawing the base circle, color it of a green like here #Draw inside it a smaller losangle, color it of a yellow like here #Draw inside it a smaller circle, color it of a blue like here #Draw inside blue circle a small white strip #Draw the two eyes and you've finished Quotes *"Without HUE, there is no BR." *"HUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUE" *"Gib moni plox" *"The power of HUE be with yuo" *"HUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUE" *"Im BR, gib moni or i report yuo" *"HUEHUEHUE For HUE Life *Come to Brazil ! *Algum BR ? *Puta Falta de Sacanagem (F*cking lack of immorality) *Sou Foda: (I’m f*cking awesome) *Ah que delícia cara!!!! (Oh what a delight, guy !!!!) (talking about "orange juice") *Aqui é BodyBuilder porra! O monstro tá saindo da jaula!!! (Here is f*cking BodyBuilder! The monster is out of the cage!!!) (talking about work out at the gym) *Não entendi nada (I didn't understand anything) *Tá pegando fogo bixo! (talking about electric grill) *Estou sentindo uma treta! (I fell bullshit) *Ó liberdade deixa meu cachorro que acabou de morrer D: (O freedom leaves my dog that just died D:| From a music - Cachorro Magrelinho Remix) Gallery Artwork Brazilball.png|Brazilball happly holding 2 bags full of monies BrazilballSub.png|Subdivisions Hueqtx.png|Hue PolandballWikiaBrazilBanner.png SMeEGKR.png At_the_edge_of_the_war.png|The situation during the Cold War FEGm8Pm.png Polandball_Planet.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Opera Mundi new.png VoNkUek.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Polandball_squad.png A_little_group.png Latino_eleven.png Sele_Polandball.png Comics Turn_Up_the_HUE.png México_-_Uruguay_-_Argentina_-_Brasil_-_Vaticano.png Brazil.png UBMG6JW.png 3._BrazilianRioComic.png GermanyvsBrazil2014Nalali.png Brasil HUE.jpg Germany kidding.png How_to_Summon_Argentina_in_Two_Words.png W4hBCkJ.png TQ26En8.png Expectations.jpg Pf3bJur.png Gib gold.jpg Adventures_of_the_B_Countires.png Portugals fault.png Protest%21.png Brazil1.png Uruguay_doesnt_want_to_play.png Reddit_R3dm34t_BRIC(K)S.png Brasilball comic.jpg AIk6stl.png VIPjz2W.png MUpgGLM.png Bsgddhd.png 4ajmhKf.png Laughs of the world.png The_rivers_brazilian_looks_like.png Family Pride.png NXV7Cf3.png NLgkwzk.png 8ioDL35.png 4ajmhKf.png Bsgddhd.png LmLRn5a.jpg JbbeI87.png PNPZ9LD.png qgv5uVh.png fLVliUe.png C8X0qFp.png Ching chong by tringapore-d7rq0qy.png 's2chH6I.png 23rd time's a charm.png The Paraguayan War.png Ah, when the Saints.png|Brazilball's states Santa Catarinaball (far left) and Espirito Santoball (fourth from right) 2014WorldCupGroup.png 28bw7iw2298x.png hue Links *Facebook page Category:South America Category:American continent Category:Christian Category:Christian Lovers Category:Christian Lover Category:Fat Category:HUE Category:Brazilball Category:Brazil Category:G20 Category:Protestant Category:Portuguese Speaking Countryball Category:Portuguese speaking countryball Category:Spiritism Category:Catholic Category:America Category:Americaball Category:South American Category:Countryballs of South America Category:Tropical Category:Corrupt Category:Middle Power Category:Roman Catholic Category:Former Portuguese Colonies Category:World Cup Host Category:Inflation Category:Wine Category:Football fan Category:Basketball Category:Germany remover Category:Pizza Removers Category:Remove Tulip Category:Baguette Removers Category:Tea Removers Category:BRICS Category:Countryballs in Miss Universe Category:E7 Category:Multiethnic Category:Newly Industrialized Category:Football